


Absence

by antisjw



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisjw/pseuds/antisjw
Summary: [ Mino/Taehyun - Angst - One-Shot ]Taehyun and Mino were friends, lovers and enemies. Can they go back to loving each other again? Taehyun left the Winner and Mino, founding the South Club.





	Absence

_He misses him._ He misses him more than anything else and more than anyone else. Taehyun misses Mino. He misses him so much that it almost seems to him that he can't live without him, even if day after day and night after night he’s looking for a way to get used to his absence. He can't change all of this. He knows it.

He has a cigarette between the fingers of his left hand and a bottle of beer between the fingers of his right hand, watching his reflection on the glass surface. There’s nothing and nobody beside him. He's alone in a hotel room, and he feels both nervous and anxious about the South Club concert. They have to perform.

Taehyun would like Mino to be here with him, but he’s still alone. He feels _lonely_. The melancholy assaults him fiercely and furiously, leaving him breathless.

He could you call him, he could message him. But he’s not certain that it would be the right choice. There’s the possibility that it may make everything more complex among them, even though it already is. It’s already quite painful as it is. He wouldn't want to make it worse. Their relationship is very complicated. From friends, to lovers to enemies, but they’re only strangers to one another now.

_He needs him._

He looks around for his phone. He finds it, he approaches the bedside table and he grabs it, but he’s seized for a moment full of hesitation before writing, rereading and sending a message to him. He can't even believe it, but that's what he has just done. A part of him regrets it, but another part of him doesn’t regret it.

The message that Taehyun has sent to Mino contains the address of the hotel and the number of the room.

He waits for him for a few hours, fantasizing that they can meet again with love, resentment and anger but still be together, while the cigarette burns and the bottle empties. He almost lost hope when midnight strikes, being sure that he himself won’t be reached by him.

He winces. _There’s someone who’s knocking on the door._ Once, twice, three times.

Taehyun knows he must be Mino. He wishes to be him.

He ties the kimono around his waist, but he also leaves on purpose a portion of his chest exposed in the dim light of the bulb hanging from the ceiling. He gets closer to the door, staring at it with a doubtful glare almost as if he’s terrified of not finding him beyond it. He prays that it's him. He doesn't want it to be someone else. He couldn’t even accept it, but he would reject it.

He opens the door, he invites him to enter and he closes the door. But, when he turns to him, he gets hounded by him. They’re very close to each other, so they almost breathe on each other's lips.

He swallows with difficulty, while he looks into his eyes without interrupting the ongoing eye contact. He loves him so much, and he hates him so much. How can hate and love coexist at the same time?

"I shouldn't be here" Mino says to Taehyun, "but I'm here with you" he murmurs against his lips.

"You shouldn't be here" Taehyun says to Mino, "but you're here with me" he whispers against his lips.

"I know why you left the group, but I don't know why you left me" Mino's words shatter one after another as he talks with Taehyun, since they’re broken by a twinge of pain.

Taehyun’s lips are rubbed against Mino's lips in a light kiss that tastes like repentance.

Mino kisses Taehyun with an overwhelming passion full of too many emotions that fill their respective hearts in turmoil, while he grabs him by his shoulders, he guides him to the bedroom and he throws him on the mattress dominating him thanks to his stature and weight. He intends to dominate him. He wants to have control over him.

Taehyun's teeth bite Mino's lip, so they break off for a moment full of silence in which positive and negative thoughts gather.

Mino's hand tightens slightly around Taehyun's neck in order to pin him where he is, without giving him access to run away from him. Taehyun arches himself against Mino.

A series of noises follow one another. Their breaths become heavy due to anticipation. They’re afraid that the cycle can being again.

Mino unbuttons his jeans that he pulls down along with his boxers to be able to fuck Taehyun. It's what's going to happen between them, and neither wants to prevent it. It’s what both of them need, both Taehyun and Mino.

Mino's hand makes space between Taehyun's legs forcing him to spread them for him. He makes them open wide.

"_I won’t be cautious with you_" Mino growls against Taehyun.

"_I don't want you to be careful with me_" Taehyun reveals to Mino.

Taehyun leans over to steal a last kiss from Mino, but it’s denied by him.

He fucks him _dry_, penetrating him little by little until his cock disappears into his ass. He throws his head back giving out a hoarse moan of pleasure. But, when Mino looks down at Taehyun, he pretends he doesn't notice the amounts of the spasm of pain in which his beautiful face contracts, framed by those strands of long, blond and smooth hair.

Mino pushes himself into Taehyun all the way in, sinking into him in every way. Physically, emotionally, mentally. He’s violent, unstoppable and brutal as he fucks him with hard and fast strokes whose rhythm increases. He would like to destroy anything that holds them together so that he can get rid of him forever.

Taehyun clings to Mino because he’s suffering too much because of him, but he stiffens under him by contracting his muscles. Taehyun’s nails scratch Mino’s skin by forming a few gashes, from which a few drops of blood drip confusing with the drops of sweat.

Mino and Taehyun look at each other. They’re illuminated by the pale light coming from the moon, which creates a play of shadows and lights between the blankets and sheets reduced to a tangle. A dim light of _innocence_. It’s a glimmer of inherent purity.

_Their love can also be this again._

"_I missed you_" Taehyun reveals to Mino with a grimace of pain.

Mino falls in love with Taehyun again. He pushes himself into him with more slowness and kindness, as he leans over to kiss him.

_They love each other madly._

It culminates in an orgasm from both of them. Mino wearily collapses on Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> My social networks are caseycrumb24 on Tumblr and on Instagram. I'm always looking for prompts and plots to work with. I am also looking for Inner Circles friends ❤.


End file.
